United We Stand
by Yami Tenno 3
Summary: Journey with the states as they share their memories and history of how they became who they are today.
1. Marylands Dilema

**United we are one: Chapter 1: Marylands Dilemma  
time period: Sometime before the Civil War.**  
Maryland looked down at the little bundle of joy in her arms. She forced herself not to squeal in her excitement. "How lucky am I that Father is letting me take care littel DC while he's arguing with Mexico." She rocked the little DC in her arms. "Oh I can't wait to show you off to Pennsylvania, she will be so jealous mother of the north ha!"  
Maryland gently place the miniature version of America down in a cradle. "Now you be good while big sissy gets dress, we want everything to be perfect so we can show her up don't we."  
The baby cooed in response.  
Maryland quickly ran into her room. She quickly put on some powder and perfume. She tied her red hair up in a pretty blue bow, and put on her blue formal dress.  
"Perfect." She said smiling. Everything was perfect.  
She called for a carriage and before you knew it they were off.  
Before no time they made it to Pennsylvania's old brick house. DC wiggled around in her arms as she approached her sisters house, determined to take in his new surroundings.  
Maryland knocked on the door.  
"I told you people I'll be ready when I'm-!" Pennsylvania stopped in mid shout, her face a second ago filled with frustration and rage turned into confusion.  
"Good day Pennsylvania." Maryland chimed out. "It's been a while."  
"Mary? What are you doing here?" Pennsylvania questioned, her brows furrowed. Her pale blue eyes seeming to see through Maryland. "Don't you have a party to plan or something?"  
Maryland stiffened, but forced herself to continue to smile. "Well I wanted to introduce you DC." She said motioning to the baby she was holding.  
Pennsylvania, eyed the baby for a moment then nodded. "My apologies, things have been pretty hectic. come on in have a seat."  
Penny led her sister into the house. She let out a small sigh and ran a hand through her silky platinum blond hair.  
Maryland frowned, noticing how deep in thought her sister appeared. She cleared her throat. "So dear sister where is our other siblings."  
Penny thought for a moment before shrugging. "I believe Indiana and Ohio are outside picking flowers, Wisconsin is in his room taking a nap...and I believe Michigan and Illinois are in the barn tormenting the stable man."  
Maryland paled slightly. "Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on Indiana, and Ohio? What if something happens?" She questioned nervously. Penny's land was a lot bigger than hers, what if little Indy and Ohio got lost?  
Pennsylvania didn't seem affected by her sisters worry. "Ohio and Indy are fine it's that terror Michigan that i'm worried about." Penny turned to Mary eyeing the dress. "Now why are you dressed up like that?"  
Mary put DC down on the ground, letting him crawl around. She frowned. "Is there a problem with the way I dress?"  
Penny shrugged. "Guess not."  
There was a loud knocking at the door.  
Penny let out an annoyed grunt and headed for the door. "Yes what do you want?" She snapped.

* * *

The young gentleman at the door fumbled with an apology. "I-I'm sorry Miss Jones, but the Governor wants to see you, apparently who have gotten behind on your paperwork."  
A stern frown planted itself on Pennsylvania's face. "Look I don't have time for this I have siblings I have to take care of!"  
"I'm sorry Miss but we have our orders we are not to leave till you come with us."  
Pennsylvania looked like she was going to argue some more, but stopped herself, she seemed to be thinking very hard about something. Finally after a moment she nodded. "Fine wait here I'll be out in a bit."  
Before he could say anything she slammed the door in his face.  
Pennsylvania turned to Maryland, her face set with determination. "Maryland can you do me a favor?"  
"Of course." Maryland replied, wondering what her sister would need.  
"I need you to look after our siblings while we are gone."  
Mary's eyes grew wide. "What?"  
"Just for a few hours." Penny attempted to assure her.  
"Certainly you must have some help that can watch them!" Mary questioned, unease rising up within her. She knew nothing about her 5 siblings here, she only took care of little DC and that was done by the help for the most part.  
Pennsylvania's face grew sterner, it was clear she was not going to take no for an answer. "The only help I have is the stable manager and half of the horses there are his anyway. Mary I have no time for this, can you please watch them for me."  
Mary glanced hesitantly at DC. "Alright..."  
Pennsylvania smiled victoriously. "Good, now you will need to get dinner ready, Wisconsin has premade powder for his bottle, just add water. He should be fine just check him every once and awhile. Try to keep a small distance between Ohio and Michigan they tend to get into arguments. Give Indy a piece of paper and she will be fine, now Illinois-"  
There was another knocking at the door. "Miss Jones sorry to rush you but we really must be going."  
Penny let out an annoyed sigh. "Alright I'm coming. If there is a emergency go to one of the neighbors, but be careful they don't know about them being states."  
Before Mary could say another word Penny was out the door.  
Mary glanced at DC, who was staring up at her disapprovingly.  
She sighed. "Alright ah, I guess I should find a place for you to stay while I deal with the other-"  
At that moment there was a loud bang and for kids ran into the room.  
"Penny! Michigan threw mud at me!" One of them shouted, before coming to a complete halt. She stared at Mary in complete shock.  
The three others seemed just as surprise to see her.  
Mary unsure what else to do forced a smile. "Hello children." She said calmly as she looked them over.  
There were two girls of course one covered in mud, the other with some splattered on her but not much. They were both wearing tattered old ugly farm clothes.  
The one covered in mud, was somewhat pale but appeared healthy. She had pretty blue eyes, with small specks of brown in was hard to be sure what her hair color is but it looked  
curly.  
The cleaner one was a definite blond like they're father America, her hair was straight, but towards the end had a waviness to them, but her eyes were a green color with a hint of yellow.  
Mary's eyes went to the two boys behind them. The first boy was wearing overalls, and looked a lot like his sisters, he had the same colored hair, that went every which way, refusing to lay down. His eyes seemed to be a mix of the two sisters, a bluish green with hints of brown.  
The second boy looked nothing nothing like the other, his skin had a nice l tan to it, his hair was a dark brown with a slight curl, and his eyes was deep dark blue.  
The dark haired boy was the first to speak. "Who the heck are you?"  
Maryland frowned. "Really that's quite rude."  
"Says the stranger in our house." The green eyed girl said, her eyes narrowed to a glare similar to Penny's.  
Mary forced herself to keep smiling. "I am your big sister Maryland, Pennsylvania had to go do some paperwork and left me in charge of you."  
"Lair!" The dark haired one declared. "I bet you kidnapped her, what did you do to our big sis?"  
Frustration flared up inside Maryland.  
"Relax Michigan, she's at least telling the half truth." The clean girl analyzed.  
Michigan frowned at his sister. "How do you know?"  
"Her pictured is on the mantel." The mud covered girl replied for her sister.  
Michigan pouted. "Fine, but I'm keeping my eye on you!"  
Maryland decided it would be best to ignore him, and focused on her sisters. She leaned down in front of the green eyed one. "You must be Ohio, it's nice to meet you." She chimed.  
The green eyed girl frowned, and the blue eyed one looked like she was just smacked.  
"I am Ohio." The blue eyed one whimpered.  
Marylands eyes widened. "Oh I'm sorry!" She said quickly. "I didn't know sorry, please don't cry!"  
"Please cry!" Michigan shouted from behind them.  
"Shut up!" Ohio shouted, any sign of how sad he was a second ago replaced with angers. "You're a big jerk!"  
The two instantly began to wrestle with each other.  
"What are you two doing stop!" Mary shouted desperately trying to separate the two 6 year olds.  
Both Indiana and Illinois watched from the side, they have seen this plenty of times before.  
After finally getting the two apart Mary was greeted with the sound of crying.  
"What now?" She groaned.  
It was Illinois that answered.  
"It's Wisconsin." Illinois said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Without a second thought Mary quickly ran upstairs, quickly followed by Indiana and and Michigan wandered off to do there own thing. Leaving baby DC alone.  
Mary ran up to Wisconsin's room. "Someone get a maid!" She shouted. She picked up the three year old and began rocking him back and forth.  
"But we have no maid." Ohio told her in confusion.  
Mary ignored her sisters. "Shhhh" She attempted to hum a small tune. But he continued to cry. "Why won't he stop crying!?" Mary questioned, pleading for him to silence.  
Ohio frowned. "Your suppose to-"  
Mary ignored her. "What's wrong!"  
"You're not very good at this are you?" Indy questioned.  
Maryland's eye twitched. She glared down at her sister. 'cheeky little brat.' She mentally growled.  
Ohio leaned forward and looked at her brother. She pulled on Mary's sleeve. "Maryland it's getting late, I think he's hung-"  
"Ah yes food!" Mary suddenly shouted. She ran off completely ignoring Ohio.  
Ohio shot Indiana an uneasy look, and the two followed their sister.

* * *

Mary sat the balling Wisconsin down on a chair and quickly began to dig around the pantry looking for his bottle.  
"Here it is Maryland." Indiana shouted from over on the other side of the kitchen.  
Maryland quickly ran over to her sister. "Thank you." She said smiling. "Now Penny said to add water...wheres the water girls?"  
"It the well out back." Ohio told her.  
"Oh..." Mary said frowning.  
"But Penny brought in a bucket of clean water earlier." Ohio pointed to the bucket by the counter.  
Mary's smile grew and she ran over to fix the bottle, before you know it she had Wisconsin in her lap, quietly feeding him the bottle.  
There was knocking at the door. Carrying Wisconsin she went to the door and opened it. There stood a young couple, with them was Michigan, and Illinois.  
"I believe these two are yours." The man grunted.  
Mary still a little stunned, nodded. "Yes, yes they are."  
"I found them running around in our fields, they're lucky they didn't hurt the plants." The man grunted again.  
Mary nodded. "I'm terribly sorry! I hope they were not much trouble!" She told them shooting the boys a dark glare. "Mi-...Mitch, Lucas apologize now!"  
The two boys seemed really surprised by what she called them. Illinois was the first to respond. He mumbled a apology and walked in.  
Michigan (Mitch) seemed more reluctant. But after a moment he submitted. He quickly said his apology and ran inside.  
The women let out a small chuckle. "They are really adorable. I'm Mrs. Zimmerman we just moved down the road. You must be Penny Jones we heard a lot about you."  
Maryland shook her head. "No I'm Penny's older sister Mary. Penny had an important event to go to and she had me watch these-...little tykes. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"And you to Miss Jones. So who's this little guy?" She asked looking at Wisconsin.  
"Oh this is...Wade." Mary said after thinking for a moment.  
"And the girls?" Zimmerman asked.  
"The one covered in mud is ah-Ella, and the green eyed one is... Peony, but everyone calls her Indy."  
Ohio now deemed Ella was waving her hands wildly in a hello. Indiana seemed less happy about the name she was given but waved anyway.  
Mrs. Zimmerman looked like she wanted to talk more, but her husband decided to stop her. "Well it was nice meeting you, but we need to get going."  
"Of course, bye Mr. and Mrs. Zimmerman." Mary said calmly shutting the door. But, as soon as the door was shut, Mary's face twisted with anger. She turned on the two boys. "What on earth were you doing!?" She shouted.  
"We were exploring the great west, and fighting Indian's." Illinois told her.  
Mary's anger seemed to spark even more. "You can't just go running off like-" Mary stopped in mid sentence. Her anger turned to worry as she looked around the room. "Where's DC?  
"Who?" The four asked.  
"DC your youngest brother the capital!" Mary told them. She put Wisconsin down on the couch and quickly began to look around for him.  
Her heart raced. If anything happened to DC she wouldn't be able to forgive herself! Unable to find them she turned to her little siblings. "Help me find find him. Ohio you stay here and watch over Wisconsin. You other three come with me.  
They quickly started looking around everywhere for their baby brother. Finally a half an hour later. Mary found him fast asleep on a pile of tall grass.  
Smiling She picked him up and carried him inside. The rest of the night was peaceful. Wisconsin and DC were taking a nap together, Michigan and Illinois were sword fighting with sticks, and Indiana and Ohio were playing with their rag dolls, made out of straw and old cloth.  
Once again there was a knocking at the door.  
An exhausted Mary went over to open it. In the doorway was Pennsylvania and...Papa?  
"Howdy Mary, it's been a long time no see!" America shouted cheerfully hugging Maryland.  
"Papa it's so good to see you!" Mary cried out hugging him back. "What are you doing here though?"  
America shrugged. "Well I felt guilty for not being able to see you guys in a while, so I was making my way back to DC visiting your siblings as I went. When I got to Pennsylvania Penny told me you were here and I couldn't wait to see you DC, and your other siblings, awesome right!" America let out a loud laugh.  
At that moment the for young states ran forward and tackled America. Mary watched as her Father laughed as the four hugged him and started telling him everything that has happened since his last visit.  
Penny walked over to her sister. "I hope they were not much trouble."  
Mary smiled. "No, not at all."  
"Good...Now why is Ohio covered in mud?"

* * *

_Song of the day: Welcome/ Old New England Home (Opening to Lady and the Tramp 2)_  
_Next chapter. Bleeding Kansas/ Sibling rivalry (Michigan, Ohio)_  
_Authors note: Sorry if anything seems, off hope you liked the chapter._


	2. Bleeding Kansas

1854 Jones family  
Random historical narrator: In 1854 the Kansas-Nebraska act was passed. But there was a problem, they didn't know if the state(s) should be pro-slave or anti-slave. The president left it up to the people to decide because he was too lazy to do it of course caused a problem for the north and south, a problem both were determined to solve.

* * *

The 30 some states waited impatiently for their father to arrive. The Southern sibling and Northern kept shifting uneasily, and shooting each other uneasy glances.  
Mississippi glanced uneasily at her brother Missouri they were both 13 but Missouri looked a lot older. He was just sitting there stone faced, like he was contemplating something.  
Mississippi let out a small sigh. "Missouri?"  
Missouri's dark blue eyes locked on Missy's light blue ones.  
"Do you know what's going on?" She asked softly, not daunted by her brothers stoney dark blue eyes.  
Missouri, seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head.  
Mississippi let out another small sigh and glanced around the room. Both sides were refusing to look at each other, tension was so thick that you could cut it with a butter knife.  
Suddenly a door flew open, and in walked America, their beloved father. Almost automatically a lot of the tension, disappeared, but much of it still remained.  
Everyone was saying there greetings, all really happy to see him again  
America smiled at his kids. "It's good to see you guys, I have some good news." He said smiling widely, he hugged some of the younger states that ran over to see him, and listened as they chattered away. He would laugh every once and awhile at someones joke, and encourage the ones that were currently having a hard time.  
It was Missouri that broke the happy chatter. "What's the good news."  
America smiled and pulled himself up. "You guys have another sibling!"  
Everyone went silent.

Kansas slowly poked her head into the door. There was so many other states and they were all older than her!  
The 5 year old state made her way over to America and clung onto his leg pants.  
America smiled down at her and patted her light blond hair. He leaned down and picked the young girl up. He turned to the others still smiling. "Say hello Kansas your new sister!" He announced loudly.  
The states muttered there hello's. Most of them seemed indifferent to her, while others looked more annoyed that they had a new sibling to deal with. Only the newer one's seemed to be honestly glad to have a new sibling.  
America seemed oblivious to his childrens reactions. "Alright now it's the same as your other siblings. I want you guys to respect each other and-"  
"Just one." Kansas heard a deeper voice question. Her eyes locked on the speaker, he was pretty tall for his age, he was wearing a straw hat and seemed to be thinking about something. A dried up tall piece of grass, stuck out of his mouth almost like a pipe. (sorry don't know what those things are called) His skin was a deep dark tan, and his eyes a dark blue.

Kansas couldn't help but whimper as those hard blue eyes locked on her, she clung tighter onto her daddies shirt.  
America frowned. "I'm not quite getting getting what you mean Missouri."  
Recognition flickered across a proper looking brunette that sat nearby. "That's right!"  
Everyone stopped and glanced at him.  
"You're adding one more into our midst that's going to make everything uneven." The teenager stood up looking like he was about to accuse someone of slapping him. "Is she going to be a slave state or a 'free' state?"  
Now seeing what the two southern states were getting at, everyone started arguing over what they think there sister should be.  
Alfred let out a sigh, and gave the small little girl clutching his arm a sorry look.  
She didn't notice, she was too busy staring at her squabbling siblings with a mix of fear and awe.  
"Alright, alright break it up." America said attempting to regain control of the situation. No one listened. "Enough!" He shouted.  
The states stopped instantly.  
America's smile returned. "Good now,the President wants to use majority rule to figure this out matter, so please try to get along at least a little bit." He pleaded with them. "Now Kansas is going to stay with me for a little-"  
Before America could finish, a man in uniform burst into the room. "Sir sorry to bother you but the president would like to see you its about the movement going west."  
America nodded, and gently put a nervous Kansas down on the ground. "I promise I'll be right back ok." He told her in a attempt to assure her. He turned to his older children. "Alright please try to get along."  
Kansas watched the door close as her father left nervously. She had a really bad feeling about this.  
The young state heard loud thunking of leather boots behind her. She was quickly lifted into the air.  
Chills shot down the little ones spine, and she let out a loud yelp. She turned to get a glimpse of who picked her up. It was Missouri.  
Missouri was looking at her with set determination. "Kansas is on our side so its only right for her to be a southern state." Missouri told his other siblings, paying no heed to Kansas's shivering.  
South Carolina smiled. "Excellent, Missouri has a point its only fair for her to come with us..."  
"now hold on a minute." Maryland interrupted. "Kansas is just as much on our borders as yours."  
South Carolina frowned in displeasure of being interrupted. "Now come now Mary-"  
"I agree with Mary!" North Carolina chimed in. "You guys have enough land as it is."  
South Carolina scowled at his northern sister. "We have the same number of states." He replied as calmly as possible.  
"Maybe we should split Kansas then at least until we get another state." Maryland suggested.  
Little Kansas paled at the thought. Missouri's grip grip on her tightened. "She's a slave state and that's final." He him Mississippi nodded approvingly. "It's only right."  
"Oh please." New York snapped. "How is that fair?"  
Kansas getting sick of listening to their bickering, struggled even harder to escape the big mans grip. Her mind raced. Unsure what else to do She bit into Missouri's hand.  
Missouri let out a low grunt and released her.  
Grabbing her chance Kansas bolted for the door, quickly followed by Missouri.  
Kansas tried to run as fast as she could, but Missouri was quickly catching up to her. 'where is he, where is he!' She asked herself repeatedly as she ran. She needed Daddy!  
"gotcha!" Missouri declared as he swooped down and grabbed her.  
Kansas cried out in fear, and struggled again to get out of his arms.  
"Now look here little missy." Missouri panted out. "I will not tolerate anymore of those nosy northerners on my borders. Now come back with me and-"  
"No!" Kansas she cried out even more.  
"Trust me little sis I aint trying to hurt you or nothing. But I need to do what's best for my people and that's having you be a slaver state." He attempted to explain, his patience were starting to run thin with her. "Now will you please come and-"  
"Excuse me kid but you are not allowed to be in this part of the building." A guard snapped, as he headed towards them.  
Missouri's grip slackened a little. "You don't understand I'm-"  
Before he could say another word Kansas had slipped out of his grip and was running full speed down the hall.

* * *

Unsure where else to go, Kansas ran outside. She kept running and running till her little legs could carry her no more.  
Little Kansas fell down into the long grass. She glanced back at the building she ran out of.  
It was a good distance away now and she couldn't see the her scary brother anymore. She looked up at the sky, it was getting dark out she should head back and find Daddy.  
A small burning sensation appeared on her arm. She looked down, small little burn marks were where Missouri had his hands on her earlier.  
Kansas let out a miserable sniff. It hurt a lot. This wasn't any fun she wanted Daddy back. Rubbing her arm she pulled herself up, and headed towards the building.  
She made it a little distance before she heard a small crying sound.  
Little Kansas spun around trying to figure out where the crying was coming from. After a moment of searching, she found out it was coming from a small bush.  
Carefully and quietly she pushed the branches out of the way.  
Sitting in the middle of the bush was a little boy about her age, with brownish black hair that stood straight up tall and proud, his eyes were a misty grey and green.  
"Who are you?" Kansas asked.  
"I'm Nebraska."


	3. Nebraska-Kansas act

A_ short clip from the Pen club_ (Aka The states mostly raised by Pennsylvania (Sigh Indiana, Ohio, Michigan, Illinois, and Wisconsin.) Present day:  
Indy took a sip of her bottle of water. She didn't understand why Penny insisted they go to a restaurant together.  
Michigan gulped down his coke across from her. "Nothing like a nice good old coke!" He loudly declared.  
Indiana couldn't help but wince as people turned their heads towards their table. Why couldn't she be invisible like uncle Canada?  
Ohio rolled her eyes went back to reading her book. Suddenly she stopped her eyes locked on Indy' hand. "Hey sis did something happen to your hand has a little red mark on it.  
Michigan grabbed hold of her hand before she could say anything. "Was it a tornado sis? I heard you occasionally get a bad one...sure not like Kansas but still-"  
Indy pulled her hand away, blushing deep red. "It's nothing just a small gang fight you guys get them all the time."  
Both Michigan, and Ohio looked like they just got shocked.  
Indy got redder. "Don't you say a word, of course I have gang problems too!"  
"Yay but your Indiana..." Michigan told her. 'Not to mention the most boring state over.'  
"So?"  
"It's just...all you have is corn, why would they fight over you?" Ohio told her bluntly.  
Indy's head hit the table. 'why why, can't I be like uncle Canada!'  
_AN: Ya ya lame joke shoot me later._

* * *

**Nebraska-Kansas act**

Nebraska followed his big sister into the building, almost immediately they were greeted by a man Nebraska instinctively know as Dad.  
"There you are Kansas, I was wondering where you ran off to." America said with his usual laugh. He picked his little state up. Then his eyes locked on Nebraska.  
Nebraska looked up at the big nation, He wasn't sure if he should be scared or not. He didn't appear to be a threat.  
America leaned down, and patted him on the head.  
Nebraska tensed up a little bit but quickly relaxed.  
Kansas smiled at her little brother. Maybe now Missouri and the other slave states will leave her alone.  
As if knowing what she was thinking America turned to her. "We still need to figure out which one of you is a slave state or not." Noticing his daughters panicked look he let out a small nervous laugh. "Don't worry when the officials saw what was going on between you and Missouri they decided to take it into their own hands. America turned to Nebraska. "Come on son you have a lot to learn and-"  
At that moment both North and South Carolina's burst through the doors.  
"Father we lost Kansas!" South Carolina informed him. "I don't know what happened-"  
"Hey bro she's right here!" North Carolina informed him, with a big smile.  
South Carolina's face went red and he spluttered for a moment before quickly pulling himself together. "Of course I knew that." He glanced down at Kansas and Nebraska.  
Kansas couldn't help but take a nervous step back, but Nebraska stood his ground not the least bit intimidated.  
"So Kansas will be a southern state and this little one will be-"  
"No!" Kansas suddenly shouted interrupting the southern state. If she became a southern state that meant she would have to deal with that jerk Missouri, she would not let that happen. "I don't wanna be a southern state!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.  
South Carolina looked taken back for a millisecond. "Now there is no reason to act like-"  
"Relax Carl (North Carolina's nickname for South Carolina.)." North Carolina told him. She picked up Kansas. "It's only fair that they get a choice." She turned to Nebraska. "What do you thinks?"  
Nebraska frowned, he didn't fully understand what was going on. So he merely shrugged.  
America smile grew. "Alright now I need to go talk to the boss. Nebraska do you want to come with me?"  
The young state nodded and quickly followed his father down the hall.  
Kansas frowned. Dad didn't ask her if she wanted to come with him. She thought pouting somewhat.  
North Carolina seemed to notice this, and smiled down encouragingly to the little state. "Don't worry he's not forgetting you or anything Dad just doesn't have a lot of time on his hands, between being America, and taking care of all...I'm not sure how high up we are but there are a lot of us." She said brightly.  
Kansas nodded, absently.  
North Carolina let out a small gentle lough. "He can follow him if you want to you realise right? Nothing's stopping you."  
A small smile appeared on Kansas's face and she bolted after America.  
North Carolina continued to smile as she watched her sister run after him. She forgot sometimes what it felt like to be so young, and unsure of all the new people surrounding you. She was just grateful she had South Carolina with her.  
Remembering that he was behind her, she turned around. She was going to attempt to chat with him but the look on his face stopped her.  
It was stern and serious, like usual, but there was something else. He seemed really deep in thought. She didn't like that look in his eye, it was so foreign.  
"Carl?" Instantly South Carolina's seemed to wake up from his trance. He gave his sister a confused look.  
"Is something wrong?" He asked.  
North Carolina paused for a minute unsure. "You were just in a daze and I was worried about you."  
"It's nothing." Carl informed her, his accent thickening. (Sorry I can't do accents very well) "There has just been a lot to think about lately with everything.."  
"I think it's working out very well, we managed to keep everything equal on both sides. Not to mention we are quickly how much land were getting!" North Carolina told her brother. Her eyes light up with excitement. "We sure proved england wrong didn't we, bet he's sorry for ever messing with us huh!"  
"Right." South Carolina stated softly. His eyes started to glaze over again.  
North Carolina's face twisted with confusion. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked reaching out to put her hand on his shoulder.  
South Carolina quickly sidestepped her. "Everything is fine thank you." He said curtly. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go." With that he quickly walked off.  
North Carolina tried to call him back but he wouldn't listen. All she could do was stand there, wondering what had changed between them.

Historical note: The solution to the who gets Kansas was solved by the Nebraska-Kansas act, after Missouri tormented poor little Kansas, Nebraska ended up becoming the Slave state. Though Nebraska remained indifferent about the whole thing. Even though it was a slave state little of it was going on and it was pretty much ignored. (PS. This is all according to wikipedia don't take it out on me if it is wrong.)

* * *

_Hey again I just wanted to say thank you for reading this and please review. Now I'm going to do write down what I personally think some of the characteristics of some states are and i'd be grateful if you tell me if it's accurate or not._

_Minnesota (Nickname Mickey) (Male) Pretty pale, with light blue eyes, and platinum blond hair, pretty tall. Like America Minnesota's smile never seems to falter. He loves snow, and is addicted to sports, and really good at them. (Especially winter sports) He's really polite, to the point it's almost annoying and really patient._  
_Now for how I came across the decision for this to be the states personality. When I looked the state up I couldn't find much on history, so I went to a blog to see what people's opinions of the place are. The things that recurred the most was all the snow, and the love of sports, another thing I found was the recurring mention of how polite people were. (Several mentions of polite driving! Imagine that!)_

_Coming soon: A Decision to Recede_


End file.
